


The Late Shift

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [31]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Naughty, Semi-Public Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: The boys get caught again.





	The Late Shift

“Are you trying to lose us our careers?” Hermann uttered mindlessly, lost in the sensation of Newt’s fingers digging into his thighs. His back was pressed up against a cold wall in a hallway they’d never previously copulated in. 

“They can’t fire us: We’re basically the only experts left in our fields,” Newt said sensibly while thrusting up into Hermann, slow and deliberate like a well-oiled piston. 

“That’s not entirely true, Newton ~ _oh_ ~.” 

Newton grinned with satisfaction.

“Besides, we’re using protection. PPDC issued condoms, man.”

“What do prophylactics have to do with our lewd behavior?”

“A whole lot, my dude.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Only you could grumble during sex.”

The corridor was mostly dark and unpopulated but there was the slightest echo. It made Hermann nervous. It also made them both even harder.

“I’m surprised no one found us yet,” Hermann remarked between gasps of delight.

“Yeah, me too, we lubed up for a while.”

“Would you mind if we take a breather before the final juncture?”

“No, not at all,” Newt chuckled, still supporting Hermann. It felt good to give his legs a rest. Unable to touch Hermann’s standing prick he leaned heavily into him and the wall, kissing the man with maddening slowness.

“Are you trying to drive me to distraction?” 

Newt mumbled yes. 

“Are you trying to….drive me so wild that I….that I….call out so all of Shatterdome hears me?”

“Pretty much, my dude.”

"You rascal.”

“_Ugh,_ I gotta keep going, babe. You ready?”

“Oh yes,” Hermann breathed.

Newton steadied himself, pulling out almost all the way and making sure he was well-aligned before pushing back in. He began to thrust without mercy, relishing in Hermann’s heat. Newt dropped his head, one hand on the cold wall, the other holding the man up. His arms were going to burn in the morning but he didn’t give a damn. Hermann’s eyelids fluttered shut. With one hand on Newt’s shoulder and the other on his own cock, he took every thrust, every stroke. He babbled Newton’s name over and over as the man pounded into him. Sweat was pouring off Newt’s body. His tattoos glistened in the weak, blue hall light.

“Oh, oh FUCK, I gotta cum.” And he did.

As Newt was in his final throes of passion, Hermann was overwhelmed by the pulsating heat and rhythm.

“Oh, OH, _oh_, handkerchief, Newton, handkerchief!”

Suddenly his member was draped with his usual white cotton square just in time to catch most of his ejaculate. He whined and called out Newton’s name with shameless abandon until he was gasping. If it weren’t for Newton, he would have slipped to the floor in a heap.

“Mission accomplished,” Newt said looking disheveled and dopey and totally pleased with himself.

“Oh, because you wanted me to call ou—oh good God!”

A cleaning service man was standing about ten feet away from them, his face stony and three-thousand-percent done. He pointed at the cleaning supplies he was holding.

“If I find a single spec of cum on the floor, you’re gonna clean it up.”

“Sure thing,” Newt said pulling up his pants, shielding Hermann as he pulled up his own. “Walk of shame. Kay, g’night. Sorry…sorry.” Hermann swiped his cane and Newt reached out and took his hand.

“Come on, beautiful,” Newt said, smooching Hermann’s jawline. “Bedtime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless. Whatever. https://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/187977218248/hi-i-love-your-writing-can-you-write-more-fics


End file.
